


Heard you hung out with Nines yesterday

by TearStainedAshes



Series: Convin Challenge 2019 [10]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Arguing, Feels, Fluff, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Making Up, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearStainedAshes/pseuds/TearStainedAshes
Summary: Gavin's been spendinga lotof time with Nines, and it's got Connor worried. And maybe a bit jealous.OK,a lotjealous.Convin Challenge 2019 Day 11: Arguing/Making Up Afterwards





	Heard you hung out with Nines yesterday

"Heard you hung out with Nines yesterday," Connor said as soon as Gavin walked into the apartment. He froze, hand still gripping the doorknob as he'd been using it for balance as he toed off his shoes.

"Um… yeah?" He managed to get his shoes off and closed the door, but he didn't move further into the room. Connor was sitting on the couch, his knees pulled up to his chest.

"You've been hanging out with him a lot," he mumbled, resting his head on his knees.

"I mean, he's your brother, Con. Should I  _ not _ be trying to get along with him?"

"You've just been hanging out a lot lately is all," Connor grumbled.

"Wait a second." Gavin walked over to stand in front of Connor, huffing a laugh in disbelief. "Are you  _ jealous? _ "

"No," he huffed, turning his face away.

"You  _ are! _ " He laughed and sat down, placing a hand on Connor's knee. "You shouldn't be, babe. Your brother's not my type."

"He looks exactly like me in every way!" Connor spat, whipping his head around to glare at him. Gavin backed up a bit, frowning when he saw the tear tracks on Connor's cheeks. "Why  _ wouldn't  _ he be your type?"

"He might  _ look _ like you, but he isn't  _ you _ . Jesus, babe, what the hell?" He sat back a bit more and stared at him. "Where's this coming from?"

"You took him to  _ our _ spot!" he cried, hiding his face in his knees again.

"What? No I didn't." He touched Connor's shoulder but he flinched away. He frowned and pulled back again. Connor had never been like this before. What was going on?

"Con–?"

"Yes you did!" he cried, refusing to look at him. "You took him to Ford Field Park on multiple occasions!"

"How the hell would you know that? Did you follow us?"

"So you admit it!" He finally looked up and pointed an accusatory finger at Gavin's chest. "You took him to our spot!"

"You didn't answer the question," Gavin said calmly, gently lowering Connor's hand. "Did you follow us?"

"No," he spat. "I tracked your phone and Nines's GPS. And the signals pinged in the same area."

"Connor, it's not what you think–"

"Are you cheating on me with my own brother?"

He'd been prepared for the question, he knew where Connor's mind had gone, but to hear him ask still hurt like a punch in the gut.

"No! Of course not!" he tried to assure him. "Why the hell would you even think that?"

"You've been spending so much time together," he choked out, pressing the heels of his hands against his eyes, trying to hold back the tears. "After the surprise party… you've been hanging out more and more. He… I've never seen him so  _ happy. _ "

Gavin didn't say anything, which made Connor feel worse.

"If you wanted to break up you could have done it in a less painful way," Connor muttered. He placed his hand under his hoodie and over his thirium pump, the skin peeling back at his touch. "Coulda just ripped my heart out. Would've hurt a lot less."

"Connor, stop." Gavin grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand away from his chest. Connor snatched it back and wrapped his arms around his legs, hiding his face in his knees.

"Why him?" he choked out.

"I'm not cheating on you, Connor."

"Why him?" he demanded again.

"I'm not sleeping with him," Gavin said calmly, his denial and lack of remorse grating on Connor's nerves. "Con, look at me."

"No."

"Please?" Connor felt him stand up, the couch cushions rising at the loss of his weight. He shook his head, not wanting to face reality.

" _ Please? _ " Gavin asked again, but his voice was coming from in front of him now, not above him. He managed to lift his head to peer at Gavin through the gap between his knees, vision watery from unwashed tears, but he could make out his general shape kneeling in front of him.

"Why?" he whispered, trying to blink away the tears.

"I was spending so much time with Nines because he was helping me shop for you," he explained, keeping his voice soft. "I figured we'd be able to find the perfect one with both of us working together. After all, we're the ones who know you best. Plus, I could use him for sizing since your hands are the same."

"What?" He wiped at his eyes, sitting up a bit more. When his vision finally cleared he looked down at Gavin and felt his heart stop, warnings popping up on his HUD before it finally started beating again.

"Gavin?" he gasped, his eyes darting between Gavin's face and the little black, velvet box he held in his hands.

"He was helping me pick out a ring," he explained, opening the box to reveal the gold band within. Three small gems were inlaid in the metal, one for each year they'd been dating. Connor covered his mouth with his hands, his tears falling freely now. His knees were still pressed against his chest, but he could still see Gavin below, down on one knee as he held the box up to him.

"This wasn't exactly how I'd wanted this to go," he mumbled, the two of them laughing nervously. "But I was afraid you'd tell me to leave or storm out yourself before I got the chance to tell you what was really going on." He cleared his throat before continuing, blinking away tears.

"We've been together a long time, Con. Longer than my pessimistic ass thought we'd ever last." Connor chuckled again as he wiped at his eyes, one hand still covering his mouth. "After the surprise party that your brother spoiled for you, I got to thinking about the future. About  _ my _ future and how I couldn't picture one without you in it.  _ My _ future is  _ our _ future, and I want to share every single second of it with you."

He paused to take a breath, swallowing around the lump in his throat before asking the most important question he'd ever ask in his entire life:

"Connor, will you marry me?"

"Yes," Connor choked out without hesitation. "Yes, I will." He held his left hand out and Gavin took the ring out of the box. He held his hand steady as he slipped the ring on his finger. It slid on with ease; a perfect fit all thanks to his brother who had agreed to help his boyfriend pick out the perfect engagement ring. He choked on a sob again when Gavin pressed a kiss to his knuckle right above the ring.

"I'm an idiot," he choked out, finally dropping his knees away from his chest. Gavin sat down beside him and pulled him onto his lap, wrapping him up in a hug. "I'm a massive fucking idiot."

"No you're not," Gavin murmured, pressing a kiss to Connor's temple. The skin there automatically pulled away so Gavin could kiss Connor's exoskeleton. "You were right to be worried. I was hiding something from you, which I've never done before."

"Well," Connor mumbled, cocking his head to the side. Gavin laughed and gently swatted his arm.

"OK, which I've done  _ a few times _ before," he corrected. "But this time was a bit different because your brother was in on it."

"I was still being stupid," he whined, hiding his face against Gavin's chest. "I don't know why I let my jealousy get the best of me like that. I jumped to conclusions without knowing all the facts. I'm sorry."

"It's OK, baby," Gavin whispered, running a hand through his hair. "We're here now. That's all that matters." 

Connor hummed and allowed himself to relax, the tears finally stopping. He sagged against him and wrapped his right arm around Gavin's waist, his left pressed between them. Gavin took his hand and pressed a kiss to his knuckles again, smoothing his thumb over the ring.

"Gavin?" Connor whispered, holding his hand tighter so he didn't let go.

"Yeah, Con?"

"When should we tell Hank?" 

Gavin laughed and shook his head, causing Connor to smile.

"Should probably get that done now before Nines spills the beans." He sat up, gently pushing Connor off of him so he could go grab his phone.

"C'mere," he said, waving Connor over. He stood up, wiping the tears off his face as he walked over.

"What're we doing?" he asked as Gavin placed him on his left, draping his arm across Connor's shoulders.

"Takin' a picture," he said as if it should have been obvious. "Get your hand up in the frame."

Connor lifted his left hand so the ring was visible between them. His heart skipped a beat at the sight. He still couldn't believe he'd been so stupid as to think Gavin was cheating on him.

Gavin pressed a kiss to Connor's cheek as he snapped the photo, making Connor blush periwinkle. He pulled away and they examined it, Connor chewing on his bottom lip.

"Can we try another pose?" he asked. "I don't really like that one."

"Sure. Whaddya have in mind?"

"Let me kiss you, and I can hold your face with my left hand so the ring is visible."

"That sounds perfect, babe." 

They grinned and adjusted their positions, turning to face one another. Connor cradled Gavin's face in his hands, fresh tears sliding down his cheeks as he looked down into his fiancé's eyes.

"I love you," he whispered, pressing his forehead against Gavin's as he tried to stop his tears from rushing forth like a waterfall.

"I love you too, baby," he whispered back. He tilted his head up to capture Connor's lips in a kiss, Connor chuckling against him. He pulled him in closer, running his thumbs over Gavin's cheeks as they settled into a more comfortable position. 

Gavin snapped a few photos and sent the best ones to Connor after they pulled away. He immediately sent his favorite to Hank while Gavin sent his to Tina, Nines, and Chris, adding a simple caption:

<<HE SAID YES>>


End file.
